Mi novio es gay
by Aily Cullen P
Summary: Para mantener en secreto un regalo de aniversario, Edward deja que su novia Bella se haga ideas que no son. Con burlas de compañeros e insinuaciones desconcertantes ¿en que acabará todo ello?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: _los personajes de esta historia no me pertenesen, le pertenecen a la talentosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los utilizo en mis historias locas (una más que la anterior XD)  
_**

* * *

- ¡Bella, ábrenos! - Dijeron mis amigas al otro lado de la puerta, tocando aceleradamente a menos de 5 minutos de que las hubiera llamado.

limpiándome un poco las lagrimas, abrí la puerta del dormitorio que compartía con Edward, el solo recordar su nombre me hacia entristecer, al principio estaba furica con su revelación pero ahora no podía hacer nada mas que llorar.

En cuanto hubieron entrado y cerrado la puerta tras de si, me lance a seguir llorando en los brazos de Alice, mi pequeña duende.

- ¿que paso?, ¿por que estas así?- preguntaba Rosalie sobándome la espalda mientras nos sentábamos y yo seguía aferrada al cuello de Alice

- es que... es que... Edward... - mis sollozos no me dejaban hablar claramente

- ¿que pasa con Edward?

- Edward me...

- ¿te engaño con otra?

- Ojala – dije sorbiendo las lagrimas

- ¿que le paso?, ¿esta enfermo o algo? - pregunto Alice buscándolo con la mirada por todo el dormitorio.

Yo negué con la cabeza

- Edward... Edward... ¡Edward es gay! – dije rompiendo a llorar otra vez

-¡¿QUE?

.

**Edward POV**

Había perdido la cuenta de el tiempo que llevaba Emmett riendo como loco, desde que le comente que a Bella se le había metido a la cabeza que yo era gay, vaya locura... ¿como puede dudar de mi sexualidad? no le eh dado motivos que lo indiquen ¿o si?

- espera, repitelo de nuevo ¿que dijiste? - pregunto Emmett tratando de agarrar oxigeno para sus pulmones

- Bella piensa que soy gay

Era la sexta vez que me hacia decirlo y siempre teniendo el mismo resultado. Emmett abrazándose el estomago por el dolor de tanto reír. Desde la tercera ocasión me he había empezado a hartar, ahora no lo diría de nuevo, ni aunque me pagara

.

**Bella POV**

- ¿estas segura? conozco muy bien a mi hermano y puedo asegurarte lo contrario – dijo Alice luego de que mi llanto y sollozos se calmaran

- él me lo confirmo

- ¿enserio? - ella y Rosalie seguían incrédulas

- si, primero trato de negarlo, pero al final termino aceptándolo

.

**Edward POV**

- ¿y no lo negaste? - pregunto tratando de no reír

- claro que trate, pero ella empezaba a sospechar. era eso o que se enterara de su regalo de aniversario

- así que decidiste sacrificar tu hombría ¿y te atreves a decir que yo soy el idiota?, ¿que no pudiste decirle simplemente que ah estado viendo mucha telenovela últimamente haciéndola paranoica, o que tu simplemente le haz estado haciendo encargos a Esme? - lo raro es que justamente eso le había dicho

.

**Bella POV**

- y todavía se atrevió a decirme paranoica adicta a las telenovelas, ya que solo ah hecho encargos que le había encargado Esme en su ultima visita al campus

- ¿que le habrá encargado Esme?

- nada, solo fue una treta, como vio que no le creí nada decidió confesar

- oh, lo siento Bella, - empezó a decir Rosalie – quien hubiera dicho que al capitán de Fútbol le gustara tanto la palanca de reversa, lo bueno que mi Emmett si es hecho y derecho

- si, al igual que mi Jazz – no quería ser yo quien les dijera.

Pero ni siquiera tuve que hacerlo, por que enseguida Alice tenia los ojos como platos y Rosalie parecía que iba a explotar, no estaba segura que pasaría primero, si partiría en dos el cojín, solo con las uñas que tenia enterradas en el o sus ojos harían hacer arder en llamas la habitación por tanta chispa que salían de ellos

- pero mi...- empezó a balbucear Alice

- ¿con quien crees que practica Edward todo lo aprendido con Emmett?

- Ya se me hacia raro que le quedara a él mejor mi ropa que a mi – dijo Alice haciendo memoria

- ¿como sabes eso? - no estaba completamente segura si quería enterarme

a Rosalie parecía no importarle, solamente se aferraba al sillón; seguramente tratando de controlarse para no salir en busca de Emmett y partirle el cuello.

Alice, sin tratar de darme explicaciones del como sabia eso, saco su celular de su bolso de mano blanco con bordes dorados y empezó a discar un numero.

a lo que me parecía ser el tercer tono

- ¿es cierto que Edward practica contigo? - pregunto rápidamente. Si yo no supiera de que se trataba pensaría que era una pregunta cualquiera

- esta bien, pero luego me avisas si tendré que donarte mi ropa – y sin decir más colgó, estaba completamente inmóvil. sin decir nada la atraje hacia a mi para abrazarla

- entonces, creo que hemos terminado con nuestros novios- dijo comensandole a salir algunas lagrimas

-¿o deberíamos de decir novias?- no tenia idea de que iba a hacer el día de mañana.

Estire mi mano para llamar a Rosalie, se acerco a nosotras y nos abrazo

- y ¿que haremos? - pregunte después de un rato

- tomar

- ¿tomar?

- Si, quiero emborracharme, hasta perder la conciencia – dijo Rosalie viendo el pequeño mini-bar que había en el dormitorio

- me parece una idea genial, Rosalie y yo traeremos los tragos y tu te encargas de la comida, nos vemos en media hora

- tome mi celular del pantalón y le mande un mensaje a Edward, de seguro no se le haría difícil encontrar donde dormir.

.

**Edward POV**

- ¡¿QUE?, ¿Y TODAVIA ME METES A MI EN ESTE LIO? - pregunto Emmett enojado a todo pulmón, haciendo que varios que estaban cerca de el campo de fut, voltearan a vernos

- calmate Emmett, ademas ella misma lo pensó, por todo el tiempo que hemos estado juntos últimamente

- ¿como quieres que me calme? si a Bella se le ah metido la estúpida idea de que somos pareja, ja... si pudiera enseñarle

- ¡OYE!, comprendo que te enfades, pero no es para que hagas esos comentarios – dije frunciendo el ceño

- esta bien, esta bien, ¿pero que hay de Jasper? él también ah estado con nosotros todo este tiempo

- si, de eso... - no pude continuar ya que vi que Jasper venia acercándose hacia nosotros sonriendo

- y... ¿para cuando es la boda chicos? - pregunto Jasper en forma burlona

Emmett y yo gruñimos en respuesta

- vamos, no es para tanto – dijo tratando de no reír

- no pensaras lo mismo cuando... - el sonido de su celular me interrumpió, rápidamente lo saco y vio quien era, sus ojos brillaron de emoción. de seguro era Alice, solo ella podía hacerle reaccionar así con sus ojos brillantes y su sonrisa estúpida. ¿así sonrió yo cuando se trata de Bella?

- ¡Alice! - respondió entusiasmado

- si, es verdad, todo mundo lo sabe. tu... - al parecer no lo dejo continuar

después de un momento colgó y guardo su celular en el pantalón muy confundido

- ¿que paso? - pregunto Emmett

- no se, fue muy extraño, me pregunto si era verdad que Edward practicaba conmigo y luego hablo sobre que iba a donar su ropa o no se que

- Jasper... - comencé a decir.

tenía que aclarárselo, o más bien decírselo

- pero si todo mundo lo sabe, es obvio cuando los tres estamos en el equipo de fútbol y tu eres el capitán – me dijo aun extrañado

- Jasper, piensa solo un momento... Bella y ahora también Alice y Rosalie, creen que Emmett y yo somos una pareja GAY - tuve que enfatizar la ultima palabra para que no perdiera ese punto importante – si Alice te pregunto, si yo practicaba contigo es por que... - no pude continuar, los ojos de Jasper se abrieron como platos, estaba horrorizado, no movió ni un musculo durante un largo rato.

en eso derepente Emmett soltó una estruendosa carcajada como la vez pasada

- ¡ELLAS PIENSAN QUE ERES EL JUGUETE DE EDDIE! - grito Emmett aun riéndose, sosteniéndose una vez más el estomago por el dolor

- no me estas ayudando, eh – dije entre dientes - ¡y no me llames Eddie!

- ¡¿TU NOVIA ESTA LOCA O QUE?, ¿COMO SE LE OCURRE SEMEJANTE...? ¡Y TODAVIA SE LO AH DICHO A ALICE!

- Calmate, solo piensa eso por que no eh estado mucho tiempo con ella por andar con los preparativos, no quise que sospechara así que la deje que hiciera sus raras conjeturas

- ¿que no se te pudo ocurrir algo mejor?, ahora todo mundo dudara de nuestras preferencias sexuales – dijo ya mas calmado Jasper

- solo sera durante una semana, no creo que afecte tanto – dije encogiéndome de hombros

- iba a decir algo Jasper, pero empezó a vibrar mi celular indicándome que me había llegado un mensaje, vi que era de Bella y lo abrí

_"ni se les ocurra venir hoy al dormitorio, Alice y Rose se quedaran conmigo esta noche"_

al terminar de leerlo suspire fuertemente y me lleve una mano al cabello

- ¿que paso? - pregunto Jasper después de un rato

- va a haber una reunión de chicas, y no nos quieren ni a 10 metros de distancia

- no importa, te quedaras en nuestro dormitorio

- genial, el nuevo gay, su novio y su juguete quedándose en el mismo dormitorio, ya me imagino lo que dirán – se que de alguna forma yo los había metido en todo esto, pero no podía evitarlo

- ni nos recuerdes – dijeron gruñendo Jasper y Emmett

- lo que no entiendo es como pueden dudar de nosotros, Emmett se jacta de como complace a las mujeres y hemos sido testigos -desgraciada mente debo agregar- de sus muestras poco discretas de él y Rosalie y yo puedo asegurar que Alice no tiene problema alguno conmigo respecto a ese tema – gruñí en la ultima parte, sabia que él y Alice tienen relaciones desde ya hace tiempo, pero otra cosa es que quiera escuchar y menos hablar de ello, siendo ella mi pequeña hermanita

después de un rato sus ojos se abrieron como si hubiera comprendido algo

- ¡tu! – dijo Jasper señalándome – no lo han hecho ¿cierto?

- ¡¿aun no te acuestas con ella?, ¡pero si viven en el mismo dormitorio! - Emmett me miraba como si fuera de otro planeta

.

**B POV**

- el mismo dormitorio, ¡el mismo dormitorio y nada!

- ¿nada, de nada? - preguntaron las dos

- nada de nada. Bueno, si nos damos caricias y todo, pero cuando parece que va a pasar algo más se separa de mi y me dice que no quiere quitarme mi virtud, inocencia, virginidad. cada día dice algo distinto, como si buscara en un diccionario de sinónimos todos los días. Pero al final siempre sale con que no quiere condenar mi alma solo por una calentura... ¡maldito mentiroso! - dije empezandome a tomar mi tercer caballito de tequila

- lo peor de todo es que si no me hubiera dado cuenta. él ni me hubiera dicho

- es verdad ¿como te diste cuenta? - pregunto Alice ladeando ligeramente la cabeza.

- son unos imbéciles – dijo Rosalie, más para ella misma que para nosotras, después de darle un sorbo a su cerveza

- el otro día lo cache deslumbrando al dependiente de una tienda de el centro

- ¿en serio?

- Si, tenia la misma mirada y la misma sonrisa torcida que me hace suspirar. no estoy segura de que estaba comprando pero si se lo que vi

- ¿algo más? - pregunto Rosalie

En ese instante me di cuenta que aparte de que estaba pasando menos tiempo conmigo y más con los chicos, sin contar que durante todo este tiempo no haya querido tener relaciones conmigo. No tenia nada más, la idea se me había venido cuando discutíamos el por que actuaba tan raro tratando de escabullirse de mi. Pero él me lo confeso después de que lo descubrí

- solo que no ah querido estar conmigo, cada día que pasaba me evitaba más, dando lo que yo pensaba que era la escusa de que estaría con Emmett y Jasper. Para que al final resultara que sí estaba con ellos, solo que no de la manera que imaginaba – en ese momento creí ver como se relajaban para que después Alice diera una pequeña risita y Rosalie negara con la cabeza.

- Edward, eres un idiota – dijeron al unisono

- Alice no es para reírse, él lo confeso

- pero Bella, no...

- pero ¿por que no lo dijo antes? ¿por que a una semana de nuestro aniversario? – pregunte interrumpiéndolas - bueno, por lo menos no se espero al mero día para decirme "feliz aniversario amor ¿que crees? Soy gay y por eso no eh querido tener sexo contigo" - dije tratando de imitar su voz

- de seguro le ah de llamar más la atención acostarse con Brad Pitt, Criss Angel, Shane West o Robert Pattinson. ¡No! Si quiere ser gay que lo sea, pero que me deje intacto a Robert, esta loco si piensa quitármelo también. ... que cosas digo, no quiero que sea gay – dije haciendo un puchero mientras me limpiaba unas cuantas lagrimas

- si, es tan sexy, ¿pero apoco Kellan no esta tan sexy o más que él? si me dieran tan siquiera unos minutos a solas con el... – dijo Rosalie mordiéndose el labio

- yo prefiero a Jackson – dijo Alice tomando una papa

- pues que bueno que no queremos al mismo, así cada quien se quedara con su propio vampiro, claro yo quedándome con el mejor– dije riéndome un poco y luego suspire – me recuerda tanto a Edward, se parece tanto a él

- si se parecen- concordó conmigo Alice - pero en lo que más se parecen es que su personaje tampoco se quiere acostar con la protagonista

- yo si que la comprendo, estamos igual de frustradas sexualmente por culpa de nuestros novios sobre-protectores. Bueno, al menos el suyo no le salio amanerado- dije antes de empinarme otro caballito de tequila – solo espero que por lo menos de esa forma me libre de las duchas heladas en las noches

- puede que no, el que sea imposible lo hace más deseable – dijo Rosalie.

Alice primero la vio extrañada pero luego asintió con una sonrisa malévola

- Rose ¿no quieres hundir mas el dedo en la herida?

- Ups, lo siento – dijo antes de abrazarme

- vamos a brindar por nuestros ex's "el gay, el bi y el tran" - dijo Alice levantando su caballito de tequila. La vi confundida y Rosalie sonriente

- si, Edward es el gay, por obvias razones, Emmett es el bi (bisexual) por que personalmente confirmo que le gustan las mujeres y Jasper es el tran (transexual) por que se viste de mujer – dijo Rosalie explicando por Alice

- pero a él lo obliga Alice

- o no... Talvez todo este tiempo a fingido que no le gustaba – dijo Alice – me ah estado engañando, tantas veces que le eh rogado para que al final en verdad si le gustara

las tres alzamos nuestros caballitos de tequila y dijimos:

- "por nuestros ex's. el gay, el bi y el tran"

* * *

_**¡HOLA!**_

_si ya se..._

**¿como se me ocurre empezar a subir este mini-fic si aun no actualizo las otras?**

_R: pues es que las ideas me vienen, lo malo es que no siempre para las mismas historias_

**¿que tan mini va a ser este fic?**

_R: no estoy segura, pero si va a ser mini_

_**¿Reviews?**_

_R: ... esa respuesta solo la tienen ustedes_

**_cuidense mucho_**

**_Bye =D_**


	2. Chapter 2

**new cap :)**

******Disclaimer: _los personajes de esta historia no me pertenesen, le pertenecen a la talentosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los utilizo en mis historias locas_**

* * *

- aja, si... claro, nos veremos después – colgué el teléfono y lo lance a la cama como si fuera un objeto radioactivo en mis manos

decir que estaba harto era poco. Esta ya era la cuarta llamada que eh recibido en la ultima hora

¿acaso hay un anuncio que diga "llama a Edward, el nuevo gay y gane un auto"?

Si no es así, no entiendo como estos últimos dos días mi pobre celular no deja de repiquetear y rompiéndome la cabeza en el proceso, y no exageraría al decir que todo mundo me ah llamado ya que hasta mi profe de kínder me hablo ¡ni siquiera sabia que seguía vivo! Y no es que sea cruel ni por el estilo, pero es que desde que lo conozco me ah dado a entender tener 80 años o más

- oye, Alice te manda esto – dijo Jasper poniendo una pequeña caja de cartón sombre mi escritorio – dijo que era departe de Esme

- si, si – dije restándole importancia con la mano ya que sabia su contenido, unas galletas "calma hijo, pronto pasara"

- por cierto, aun no me puedo creer su reacción

- ¿que tiene?

- Cualquier otra se hubiera puesto a llorar y haberte lanzado agua bendita

me miro con cara de "¿puedo?" y sin esperar respuesta abrió la caja de Esme

- ¿eso hizo tu madre? - lo mire desconcertado

- no, que va. fue la de Emmett ¿no supiste? Lo anduvo correteando por todo el campus con rosario y todo – me acerco su celular y pude ver un video donde se veía en plena mañana a Emmett en boxers con toalla en mano huyendo de su madre a todo lo que podía y por supuesto la risa de Jasper al fondo – siempre agradeceré a tu madre que llamara a la mía y que la tranquilizara o si no yo también saldría en ese video huyendo, pero de mi padre y de su revolver favorito el Taurus Raging Bull .454

si, el padre es un maniático de las armas

aun recuerdo la llamada de Esme, había sido la primera de tantas que sufriría mi pobre celular

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_*vivo por ella que me da ... fuerza valor y realidad*_

_- ¿que demonios? ¿que hora es?_

_Talle mis ojos esperando que eso calmara mi confusión, lo cual no paso_

_*... como brilla fuerte y alta*_

_tome mi celular que estaba arriba de mi cabeza, en el poza brazos del sofá y me lo lleve al oído_

_- ¿sabes que hora son? - mi voz sonaba ronca_

_- claro que lo se, son las 2:15 – respondió como si el despertar a su hijo a esas horas de la madrugada fuera de lo más normal_

_- ¿y me llamas para confirmarlo o hay una razón en especial?_

_- No, como tampoco hay razón por la que le hables así a tu madre_

_- lo siento, es que el ultimo día no ha sido el mejor que digamos – me di un golpe en la cabeza, ella tenia razón, no era su culpa todas las tonterías sucedidas el día de ayer_

_- lo se, tu tranquilo... solo te llamaba para saber si me podrias dar el numero de la madre de Emmett. por más que le marco no consigo comunicarme_

_- lo ulmo que supe fue que se había paliado con la tecnología y decidió aventar el celular al triturador de basura – reí al recordar la cara de shock de Emmett al enterarse en que había acabado el regalo que le había hecho a su madre las pasadas navidades – pero espera..._

_¿eso era todo? ¿no me iba a decir nada o llorar?_

_- ¿si...?_

_- ¿no me vas a comentar nada? Me haz dicho que lo sabes pero aun no me dices nada_

_- ¿que quieres que diga?_

_- No se ... un, ¿por que me haces esto?, te regalo un auto nuevo pero no seas gay_

_- se que no eres gay_

_- ¿que? ¿como?_

_- Edward, soy tu madre, yo te di a luz, te crie, te enseñe las diferencias entre los órganos reproductores, te regañe por abusar de los tuyos – en esta ultima se rio y yo sentí la cara enrojecer – te repito, soy tu madre y te conozco_

_- no es verdad – díganme loco pero ahora le daba la contraria_

_- Edward..._

_- Madre, soy gay - ¿de donde demonios había salido eso?_

_- Lo se hijo, al igual que Bella es lesbiana_

_- ¿que?_

_- ¿acaso no haz visto como se le queda mirando a tu hermana? Me ah empezado a extrañar la cercanía entre Alice y ella, se quedan muy cerca la una de la otra, como si quisieran besarse_

_- ¡ ¿que? ! - no estoy en posición de dudar de mi novia (por que pienso recuperarla) – ¿podrías dejar de inventarte cosas?_

_- ¿y tu de tratar de engañar a tu madre?_

_- Esta bien, es solo todo este asunto me tiene de nervios – suspire y reacomode tratando de no caerme de ese angosto sofá - con respecto a la mamá de Emmett, no creo que sea necesario que la llames, ya que esta en un tipo de retiro espiritual. Antes de que ella haya salido, todo este asunto habrá terminado_

_- esta bien, si tu lo dices – pareció dudarlo - tiene que ser grandioso el regalo para que puedas recompensar a Bella todo esto, aunque tu padre y yo ya tenemos un regalo de respaldo – no lo dudaba_

_- hablando de él ¿como lo tomo? - no temía su reacción, ya que era muy parecido a mi madre_

_- dijo que ya eres lo bastante grandecito para saber lo que hacías – empezó a reír de la nada_

_- ¿que paso?_

_- Tu padre acaba de colgar con los Whitlock. tu padre y el señor Whitlock han apostado por cuanto tiempo resistirán ustedes antes de aclarar todo esto – rodee los ojos, a veces me preguntaba ¿quienes eran los padres en realidad? - claro que tu padre jugo a tu favor, diciendo que hasta el aniversario. Pero el padre de Jasper dijo que máximo tres días antes de..._

_se escucho el murmullo de mi padre al otro lado de la línea_

_- bueno Edward, nos tenemos que ir, esta el director por el otro lado de la línea. Y no te preocupes todo estará bien, ¿quieres que te envié esas galletas que tanto te gustan? Bueno, ya veré_

_esta va a ser la semana mas larga de mi vida_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- si, yo también me eh fijado en como la mira – estaba tan entretenido buscando una nueva galleta que no noto la almohada que le lance, si no hasta que ya estaba en su cara y se le había caído la caja de galletas

me miro como si estuviera loco

- me debes una caja de galletas – dijo entrecerrando los ojos

- son mías

- ¿y eso te da derecho de tirarlas?

- eh... siii ¡Duh!

Se puso a recoger las galletas murmurando entre dientes

- vamos chicos, tenemos que irnos – dijo Emmett entrando a la habitación – ¡orale, galletas de Esme! ¿quien las tiro? - pregunto el grandote recogiendo la ultima antes de meterse la en la boca

Jasper me señalo, yo lo ignore y me recosté en la cama

- no, ni te acomodes – empezó a decir Emmett tomando más galletas de la caja – para el camino – aclaro

- ¿a donde? Si se puede saber claro – últimamente estaba de un humor de perros

- nos hemos podido escaquear hasta ahorita de los entrenamientos, pero eh escuchado decir que el tarado de Mike va a aprovechar para postularse como capitán

- ¿y a ese imbécil quien lo ha llamado? - Me puse enseguida de pie

- ese es el punto, tus faltas y los rumores le dan motivos para desfalcarte

- sobre mi cadáver

salí como energúmeno de la habitación con a pocos de pasos detrás mis amigos

esto era el colmo, como si mi vida no estuviera ya lo bastante revuelta

primero a bella se le mete a la cabeza que soy gay, luego se expande como pólvora el rumor por todo el campus y es una burla tras burla. mi celular no deja de sonar por gente que me llama por puro morbo. y por ultimo un imbécil me quiere quitar mi puesto como capitán

pero lo peor de todo ah sido la reacción de Bella los últimos días, o mas bien la falta de ella, ya que no le eh visto ni el polvo. Se que esta llendo a casi todas sus clases, todas menos las que comparte conmigo. Al parecer el ser la genio del salón te permite el poderte perder una que otra clase. ¿pero que se cree? No podrá escabullirse todo el tiempo, tendrá que verme algún día, cual algún día ni que nada, hoy iré a verla y que me diga que tiene planeado a ser ¿como podre pedirle perdón si no puedo verla?

* * *

_**Hola !**_

_**se que me eh tardado mucho pero tengo 2 simples pero aun asi grandes razones, las cuales a lo mejor no sean de su interes**_

_** se murio mi computadora (asi que eso complica lo de poder escribir) y a la semana mi padre lo cual a traido cambios de toda clase a mi vida **_

_**he ampezado a escribir otras historias pero como estoy poco tiempo en la compu de mi hermano se complica todo **_

_**sobre esta historia... si sera corta la historia, solo que decidi dividirla un poco **_

_**¿reviews?**_

_**cuidense muxo **_

_**Aily Cullen P.**_


	3. Chapter 3

******Disclaimer: _los personajes de esta historia no me pertenesen, le pertenecen a la talentosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los utilizo en mis historias que cada vez estan más psiquis _**

* * *

**Bella POV**

- Ni te atrevas a caerte - dije a la gran hoja que pendía de una rama sobre mi.

Se supone que intentaba matar el tiempo mientras la clase de matemáticas que tomaba con Edward llegaba a su fin, pero creo que al final de cuentas el aburrimiento me mataría a mi. tumbada en el pasto a la sombra del único árbol lo suficiente lejos de cualquier ruido lamentaba mi poca valentía para enfrentar a Edward, pero por más que lo intentase no lo lograba, las pocas veces que me lo había topado, puse enseguida una sonrisa de payaso y salí corriendo llevándome entre las patas a varios compañeros, a la pobre de Elia le tire su proyecto de economía y ahora le debo varias bolsas de sus frituras favoritas.

¿Y ahora qué voy a hacer?.

Había planeado ir con mis padres por un tiempo pero aun no obtengo respuesta y no es como si tuviera muchas esperanzas puestas en ello. ya que tanto Phil como Renee pensaban que tenia que haber una muy buena razón para salirse del campus y perderse días de clases ¿Qué mejor razón que alejarse unos días de tu ex novio y más si es tu ex novio recién destapado?.

- ¿Evitando a Edward de nuevo? - una voz risueña pregunto acercándose.

Levante la cabeza en su dirección y me quede mirándole fijamente. un chico alto, piel bronceada, cabello negro corto y una perfecta sonrisa lobuna con mochila en hombro estaba a menos de 5 pasos de distancia de mi. me parecía bastante familiar, pero por mas que tratara no lograba ubicarlo.

- ¿Tu eres..? - pareció dolido.

- Y yo que creía que eras la dulce Swan - se llevo la mano al pecho y negó inclinando la cabeza - Jacob, Jacob Black. comparto unas clases contigo.

- Oh, es verdad, eres el chico mecánico. - ahora lo recordaba, era aquel chico que me había ayudado con mi reliquia de camioneta el primer año. Edward se había puesto tan celoso de él que termine apartándome para evitar problemas entre nosotros.

- Hmmm, creo que prefiero solo Jake - dijo con una mueca, no pude evitar sonreír.

- Claro, Jake. pero dime ¿Cómo supiste lo de Edward? - era imposible ponerme a negarlo ahora

- Sobre él en especifico, púes todo mundo lo sabe - se encogió de hombros - y sobre evitarlo, pues.. he sido victima de tus tácticas para saberlo.

- ¿Te diste cuenta? - y yo que creí haber sido discreta.

- Seria difícil no hacerlo. así que viendo que haz encontrado a tu nueva victima, me siento obligado a decirte que lo más seguro es que él también se haya dado cuenta.

- Oh vaya, cuanto lo siento - dije dejando de lado la parte sobre Edward ya que hasta yo me he dado cuenta lo obvia que he sido y eso me hacia sentir bastante mal. - tendré que compensarte aquello.

- Ya veremos después como - su sonrisa lobuna había regresado.

- Claro.

¿Acaso estábamos coqueteando?.

- Y dime, la clase estaba tan aburrida que tuviste que salir por un poco de aire.

- De hecho, te estaba buscando - su cara comenzó a sonrojarse - quería darte esto, es algo que mi padre me dio hace un par de años.

Me reincorpore mirando como rebuscaba en su mochila. se sentó a mi lado y deposito un libro ligeramente grueso en mi regazo. mi confusión se agrando cuando leí el titulo:

_"Como llamar al chofer papá"_

- Mmm... gracias, pero mis padres siguen felizmente casados.

No podría imaginarme a Renee siéndole infiel a Phil, apenas si discuten de vez en cuando.

Jake suspiro.

- No es un libro sobre infidelidad Bella - hizo una pausa al ver que todavía seguía confundida - ¿Como te lo explico?.

Sentía como si me hubiera perdido alguna parte de la conversación.

- Mi madre murió cuando yo tenia dos años - me miro dándome a entender algo.

Ok..., su madre había muerto hace largo rato, no era un libro de infidelidad y … ¿Qué mas? claro, su padre se lo dio ¿eh?.

- Ah - dije al comprender - ¿lo siento?.

Arqueo una ceja.

- Lo lamento, es que no se decir, o hacer - ¿se podría estar más apenada?

- Eso lo se, por eso te lo estoy dando, por Edward - aclaro - se que no es de mi incumbencia pero creo que esto podría servirte de ayuda, tal vez no con la ruptura, pero si para aceptarlo. quien sabe, a lo mejor te sirve en el futuro.

Por un tiempo solo pude asentir.

- ¿Y tu como lo llevas? ¿lo llamas papá? - tenia que deja de ser el centro de la conversación o terminaría llorando.

Sonrió.

- Bastante bien a decir verdad, Billy no es muy bueno en la mecánica y Charlie no lo es en los deportes así que se complementan tratando de ayudarme. pero Charlie dice que no puede conseguir aun el titulo de padre hasta que él no aprenda a jugar baseball - rio - eso tardara bastante, créeme.

Estuvimos riendo con sus historias sobre Billy y Charlie durante largo rato, solo hasta que se excuso, ya que tenia que reunirse con unos amigos en el primer receso. pero no antes de prometerme que un día no lejano me llevaría a su casa en la playa, que aunque el viaje fuera largo, valdría la pena. estaba segura de ello.

Faltaban 5 minutos para la próxima clase y aun no sabia nada de Alice o Rosalie, ambas me habían abandonado sin motivo aparente. mi celular vibro en mensaje y lo tome pensando que era alguna de ellas pero en vez de eso era de Renee.

_"lo siento Bella, pero tu padre y yo discutimos y decidimos que no dejaríamos que vengas a casa un par de semanas. no deberías de estarle inventando cosas a Edward solo para librarte de la próxima semana deportiva besos"._

¿Evitar la semana deportiva? en otros momentos le daría la razón, pero ahora, con tanta cosa que ha sucedido ni me he acordado de ella.

- ¿Inventarle falsos a Edward? - bufe- si supiera.

Vi como iba resbalándose de mi pierna el libro que Jake me había dado.

- A lo mejor es lo que necesito.

Lo tome pasando varias paginas en blanco.

- "Capitulo 1. ¿Qué es a lo que nosotros llamamos amor?"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Edward POV**

- Póntela en la mano - dijo el entrenador Kepler lanzándome una bolsa de hielos cuando entrabamos a su despacho.

Su despacho era bastante espacioso o así parecia a la vista. ya que al contrario de cualquier entrenador normal que llena de estantes con trofeos, la de él aunque tambien tuviera puros estantes alrededor de la habitacion, no tenia ningun trofeo; y no por falta de ellos claro, pero él las tenia llenas de etiquetas con fechas y nombres de las competencias en las cuales no consiguio ningun premio. según dice eso motiva a esforzarse con mayor impetu, más de lo que los trofeos en si logran hacer. Se cuenta que su sotano esta repleto de ellos, claro en excepción de los que el propio director a logrado quitarle para para poder exibirlos en una vitrina frente a toda la escuela.

- Tomen asiento chicos

Jasper y Emmett haciéndole caso se sentaron en las sillas frente al escritorio, pero yo preferí no hacer lo mismo. es vergonzoso admitirlo, pero me hacían sentir incomodo varias miradas que me había lanzado desde que lograron separarme de Mike al dejarlo inconsciente.

- Primero que nada me gustaria decirles que cuentan con mi apoyo y que su estadia en el equipo no esta en ningun peligro. si, ha habido varias llamadas de padres quejandose sobre ello, pero tambien las hubo en apoyo, cosa que me alegra decir que sobre pasan a las otras. contando con las de sus padres por supuesto - hizo una pausa recordando - mmm... si, en excepción de tu madre Emmett. dijo algo como "Deverian prohibir esto de todas las escuelas, esta es una actividad de pura tentacion carnal que induce al pecado" - carraspeó - o algo asi.

La cara de Emmett enrojecio a tonos que parecian imposibles y dejo caer los hombros en derrota.

- Con respecto a ti, Edward. tu puesto como capitán del equipo tampoco esta en peligro y aunque debiera darte una suspensión por haber iniciado una pelea dentro de las instalaciones del campus, por esta vez lo pasare por alto, ya que se bien que Newton fue el causante de todo.

Se inclina sobre el escritorio y me mira con detenimiento. de nuevo siento como se me eriza la piel por toda la columna vertebral. ¿Cuántas veces van? ¿9?

- Eso es todo.

Emmett y Jasper comenzaron a levantarse apoyando una mano en el escritorio.

- Pero quiero... - Sobrepuso sus manos en una de las de ellos respectivamente - Quiero reiterarles mi apoyo - desde donde estoy logro ver como sus dedos medios frotan los dorsos de las manos de mis amigos y apenas si puedo tragar con fuerza.

- Se que por lo que están pasando es muy complicado, lo se.

Me atrevo a mirar a Emmett y este estaba en completo shock, no podía ver a Jazz pero imagino que estaría igual.

- Existen unos sitios que conozco a los que podrían gustarles - debí de haberme vuelto loco, porque juraría que lo vi lamerse los labios.

Ahora ambos pulgares entraban al juego del roce. - haz algo Edward - me dije.

Me acerco a ellos y apoyo mis manos sobre sus hombros. Jasper brinca ante el contacto y voltea a verme, un tic en su ojo derecho empieza a formarse y veo suplica en ambos. ¿me expulsaran si le doy uno que otro golpe? mis manos quieren formarse en puños pero logro controlarme. Veo a Emmett, que pesar de haberlo tocado ni se inmutó, estaba más pálido que una hoja de papel.

Que importa una tonta expulsión si puedo sacarlos de esto. antes que pudiera hacer algo Jasper se pone de pie.

- Seria un placer ir algún día, lastima que no podamos quedarnos mas tiempo para ponernos de acuerdo, pero tenemos que irnos, Alice nos ha pedido un par de cosas - en todo momento evito que el entrenador Kepler notara su tic. Con un ligero cabeceo me indico que tomáramos a Emmett y salimos lo mas rápido que pudimos mientras balbuceábamos disculpas, agradecimientos y no se que mas.

No fue hasta que estuvimos en el cuarto que Emmett reaccionó.

- ¿¡Alguien me podría explicar que paso allá adentro! - grito sacudiéndose con fuerza.

- Nada paso - dijo Jasper revolviendo entre su botiquín de emergencias

- Si nada paso ¿Por qué tengo ganas de tirarme aceite hirviendo en la mano? - los tres nos estremecimos.

- Toma, esto ayudara un poco - dijo pasándole el bote de alcohol.

Ambos se tallaron con trapos chorreando de alcohol durante un buen rato, tuve que abrir todas las ventanas ya que el olor comenzaba a doparme.

- Me siento, me... me. Demonios, me siento violentado - confeso al fin Emmett evitando una arcada.

- Ni que lo digas - respondió Jazz.

- ¿Por qué no me dejaste golpearlo? al menos hubieran quitado las manos

- Créeme si se hubiera podido, yo mismo lo habría hecho - refunfuño Emmett tomando las galletas que había enviado Esme.

- Esta muy claro, si hubiéramos hecho algo sabría que todos los rumores sobre nosotros son falsos, te hubiera suspendido como mínimo una semana y con eso dile adiós a tú reconciliación con Bella. - tomo varias fotos de Alice y se recostó viéndolas, como esperando olvidar lo sucedido con solo verlas - esta bastante claro que solo te protegió por que ahorrase siente más conectado a ti.

Eugh...

- Hasta yo me di cuenta de ello - dijo Emmett apoyándolo - y ni pensar sobre golpearlo, espera a que pase todo esto entre tu y Bella y luego veremos que hacer.

Bella, con todo esto se me había olvidado que iba a ir a verla. pero por más que lo desee no puedo dejarlos por ir con ella, no después de lo que tuvieron que pasar por mi. Ni modo, si quiere seguir jugando a las escondidas, que lo haga, no me importa... por ahora.

* * *

_**¡Hola!**_

_**Me moria por pasar esto a la compu, y salio más largo de lo que crei ;)**_

_**muchisimas gracias por seguir leyendola, me da mucha alegria **_

_**lo siento, se que no actualizo para nada pronto que digamos**_

_**¡gomene! **_

_**cuidense muxo y de nuevo GRACIAS**_

_**¿Reviews?**_

_**cuidense muxxo**_

_**Aily Cullen P.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: _los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la talentosa Stephenie Meyer. _**

**_Obviamente la historia si es mía, por que dudo que exista alguien que la pueda hacer desde su mente exactamente igual  
_**

* * *

-Es un... son unos … Ellos, yo - estaba tan enojada que no podía formar una frase coherente. Tenia que reconocerlo, estaba celosa, además de triste y desesperada ¿Por qué esto tenia que pasarme a mi?.

-¡Ah! - grite exasperada.

Por ¿treintava? vez pase junto a Alice, que estaba sentada como indio, con las piernas cruzadas y mirándome de vez en cuando con lastima desde el suelo. Rosalie en cambio ojeaba el libro de Jake recostada en el sofá.

-¿Qué no dice nada sobre esto en el libro que te dio el chucho? - dijo arrojándolo a la mesita

-no es ningún chucho - ella solo hace un gesto diciendo que eso le importaba menos que un cero a la izquierda.

Desde que lo conoció, Rosalie no para de llamarlo despectivamente ya sea con un apodo u otro, como: "chucho, chuchin, chuchito" y el favorito de Edward "ese perro de allí/allá". Siempre que lo recuerda me dice que es como un perrito faldero que te mueve la cola buscando atención y que si no lo conseguía, te mira con ojos de perro degollado. Tener la imagen de un perro moviéndome la cola y una cabeza chorreando de sangre mientras gira alrededor de él, no es de mucha ayuda en este momento ¿lo sería alguna vez?

-No - dije respondiendo ambas preguntas - no creo que diga como reaccionar a los chiflidos, piropos y besos que le mandan a tu ex-novio, La nueva reina de la noche.

Vi como Rosalie sonreía, ella se lo había pasado a lo grande cuando nos topamos a Edward y a Emmett siendo elogiados por varios chicos.

Mientras yo intentaba pasar por desapercibida y no ver a Edward, Rosalie, más que contenta se había unido a los gritos, chiflidos y comentarios morbosos. bueno, en realidad, ella era la única que los gritaba, ya que para los demás, ellos seguían siendo del equipo de fútbol, y bien que podrían partiles el cuello.

Hablando de eso, creí haber escuchado algo sobre un pleito entre Edward y Mike.

Deje eso a un lado y me avente boca abajo sobre la cama

-a él nunca le ha gustado nada de eso ¿Por qué crees que ahora es distinto - preguntó Alice.

Trato de responder, pero todo es amortiguado por la almohada.

-puede que el quisiera que los piropos fueran de hombres y no de mujeres - me encojo de hombros

-claro, eso es - dice Rosalie demasiado entusiasta - ahorita han de estar en su fiesta gay interna, recolectando todos los números de tipos cachondos que pueda.

Mis ojos se van llenando de lágrimas ante esa imagen, pero logro ver como Alice la fulmina con la mirada

Entierro de nuevo mi cabeza en la almohada tratando de no llorar, no mucho después siento como Alice me acaricia el cabello.

-Bella ¿Qué es lo que siempre te he dicho? - sin tener que pensarlo tanto me giro para verla.

-lo siento Alice, pero un: "Bella, no te preocupes, Edward te ama" no podría estar más fuera de lugar.

-pero es... - Rosalie la interrumpe.

-basta de tanto melodrama, hay que ir a algún lado - hace una pausa - no, espera tengo un encargo que hacer - dice golpeándose la cabeza.

-Si, yo tampoco puedo, haré una sesión de fotos con Jazzy - dice Alice emocionada.

-no me digas que lo vestirás de traje de baño - pido tratando de no imaginarlo con algo diminuto.

Niega con la cabeza

-eso fue ayer, hoy lo vestiré de muñeca, tengo unos vestidos hermosos que se le verán divinos.

-eso es tan... - Alice me mira con una cara tan inocente y no puedo continuar.

-¿Si...? - Raro, contesta mi mente

-olvídalo

-¡Ya se! ¿Por qué no sacas a pasear a esa cosa babeante que tienes por chucho?

-¿Jake?

-si, esa cosa - dice sacando el celular de su bolsa

-¿quieres que salga con él? ¿tienes su numero? - no se que me sorprendía más

-cuando lo conociste, Edward me hizo investigar todo de él, por si acaso guarde sus datos … no creo que haya cambiado de numero - se encogió de hombros - seguro a él le encantara, y puede que en agradecimiento te de la patita.

Su risa se corto cuando respondieron.

-¿Chuchin?...Black, como quieras - puso los ojos en blanco y bosteza - soy la amiga de Bella.

Me guiña un ojo pero enseguida los achica ambos y aprieta la mano que tiene libre.

-¡Oxigenados te dejare los hue..! - Alice la avienta una pluma, riéndose por lo bajo.

-me pudiste sacar un ojo - dice Rosalie tapando el teléfono. Alice solo la saca la lengua y ella continua hablando - pues yo solo te hablaba para darte un mensaje de Bella, pero si no quieres... .

Suspiró fuertemente y dulcifica la voz.

-mira, solo por que me agarraste de buenas - bufo.

-me pidió que te preguntara si se podían ver dentro de un rato, como a la 1:30 ¿te parece? - se llevo la mano a la cabeza - no seas desconfiado Black. para que me creas, Bella en este momento se esta bañando.

¿Que yo qué?.

Hizo una pausa dramática.

-oh, se le ha olvidado de nuevo el shampoo, tengo que llevárselo - esta apunto de colgar cuando se detiene en seco - ¿Cómo que no puedes hoy? se que no es la reina pero creí que te importaría.

Nos hace un gesto tipo diciendo "¿quien se cree este?".

-¿la dejas plantada porque a un amigo tuyo se le ocurrió meter el pie al escusado' - Alice y yo nos miramos curiosas - Fido, te aconsejo que para la próxima elijas mejor tus prioridades.

Se cruza de brazos impaciente.

-¿mañana? bien, yo le diré … a ver si logras alejar a tus amigos de los WC esta vez. chao, tengo que colgar, Bella me ha de estar esperando... hmmm puede que hasta le de un masaje.

Cuelga y me sonríe satisfecha.

-¿Pero qué...? - puede que este acostumbrada a las ideas que se le ocurrían a Rosalie, pero sentí mi cara enrojecer.

-solo le di algo con que entretenerse - dice como si nada.

-ni siquiera creo que se lo trague.

-mira, yo tampoco lo creo tanto, pero al menos le di una imagen para que este más encantado de verte - me guiña el ojo

-no creo que sea de...

-¿esos? Bella, Todos son de esos -dijo empezando a revolver mi armario - aunque el chucho nos haya quedado mal hoy, no nos haría mal ir viendo lo que usaras mañana, Alice.

Las palabras mágicas se habían dicho y la susodicha estuvo enseguida encima de mi con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

* * *

_**Hola, acá una trayendo el nuevo capitulo.**_

_** corto para mi gusto, pero espero que a lo máximo en una semana tenga el próximo**_

_**quedan 3 capítulos si no me equivoco y ya el final esta en mi cabeza **_

_**(lo tendré que guardarlo en otro lado mas seguro xD)** _

_una parte de mi dice que debería dar explicacines pero la mayoria dice que porque molestarlos con mis rollos mareadores, que aunque ciertos, no cambian los hechos._

**_así que solo me queda dar disculpas sinceras por las molestias y agradecer que le de un una oportunidad a mi historia._**

**_Cuidense mucho _**_y los Reviews no causan ceguera (creo__)_

_Aily Cullen P_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: _los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la talentosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los utilizo en mis historias locas y algun día terminare en un sanatorio si es que me dejo atrapar... aunque recordando a cierto Edward que leí y estaba en uno de estos a lo mejor me lo pienso ;D  
_**

* * *

Todo esto del asunto con Bella es demasiado agotador y el levantarme a las 4:15 am no mejoraba las cosas. Anoche había recibido un mensaje del entrenador diciendo que me encargara del entrenamiento de hoy, y ya de paso de lo que se necesitara hacer. lo cual era mucho papeleo, mantenimiento del equipo entre otras cosas.

Por suerte cuento con mis amigos ¿no? y si, su buena paga, ya que Emmett no se levanta a tales horas sin una generosa recompensa, digo..., razón.

-Mueve más rápido esas piernas Newton - el explotar a un grupo de haraganes es una buena manera de desahogarse - sigue quejándote como niñita y darán 20 vueltas más al campo.

-mira quien es la niñita - desde pequeño había agarrado la costumbre de leer los labios, cosa no muy buena para Newton

-¡30 vueltas más y ya saben a quien agradecerle! - el idiota tuvo que triplicar esfuerzos al verse envuelto de golpes y quejas

-¿te has enterado? - pregunta a mi lado Jasper

-¿de qué? - volteo mirándolo interrogante.

-Jacob Black anda rondando de nuevo a Bella - aprieto la quijada con fuerza - y creo saber quien es la culpable

Entrecierro los ojos

-¡ah, si...! yo también lo había escuchado - dice el grandote como si nada. sino hubiera estado varios pasos delante de nosotros le hubiera soltado un buen golpe

-¿Por que no se lo preguntas tu mismo? - Jasper da un ligero cabezo detrás de mi

¿Bella?

Giro rápidamente y allá en lo lejano logro ver una figura acercándose

-Rosalie- gruño entre dientes

No tengo tiempo para pensar cuando de la nada tengo a alguien trepado en mi brazo

_¿Qué demonios?_

-Eddie, Eddie - se pone a cantar esa ridícula canción - Eddie, Eddie...

-¿Qué quieres Tanya? - cierro los ojos con fuerza.

-¿Quieres una tomar café conmigo? - repega sus pechos contra mi y tengo que evitar hacer una mueca de desagrado

Si, a todo hombre - que le guste - le apreciaría un acto como ese, el ver o sentir un par de pechos contra él. pero este no es el caso. había escuchado decir que de regalo de cumpleaños Tanya había querido una nueva cirugía de senos. y ahora lo compruebo, lo malo es, que se sienten como dos mini-camas de agua.

-estoy ocupado Tanya, y no tomo café

-mentirosillo - suelta una risita tonta, esa que te pone los nervios de punta - te vi tomar café con esa desabrida antes de que terminaran.

Abro los ojos molesto y me zafo de su agarre.

-no te molestes Eddie, yo vine a pedirte que tomáramos algo para platicar contigo a asolas - hace un extraño puchero.

-di lo que tengas que decir y vete por favor Tanya

-esta bien - infla los cachetes infantilmente,

_Me gusta cuando Bella lo hace_, tengo que evitar sonreír al recordar lo dulce que se ve cuando lo hace.

-¿sabias que mi padrastro era gay? - dice tratando de tocar mi playera

A mi me vale un pepino si su padrastro era un extraterrestre o lo que fuera, pero no dije nada y solo negué con la cabeza

-adivina quien lo cambio - este es el juego más estúpido que he jugado

-¿tu madre? - sacude la cabeza

Ahí, si que me confundí.

-Yo - dice como si nada.

Escucho a Emmet escupir agua y a Jasper carraspear.

_Que familia tan compartida_, no logro ocultar mi sorpresa

-Qué dices, yo podría hacer lo mismo por ti, yo podría...

-tu, globos de agua podrías irlo dejando en paz, él ya tiene pareja - dice una muy molesta Rosalie detrás de ella

Tanya se gira y cruza los brazos retándola. a lo que Rosalie responde alzando el mentón, llevándose las manos a la cadera y arqueando una ceja.

-no te recomiendo... - tomo el brazo de Tanya y esta se zafa - ok, yo lo intente

-Todo mundo sabe que él y Bella terminaron - Tanya le dice a Rosalie retándola con los ojos

-yo hablaba de Emmett - dice contesta Rosalie sonriendo socarronamente

Él susodicho vuelve a escupir el agua

-¿me pueden dejar tomar agua en paz? - dice Emmett tosiendo

-y de mi - para darle mas énfasis, Rosalie camina hacia mi y se enrolla como toda una víbora a mi alrededor.

-así que Rosalie Hale quiere cambiar a Edward... - Rosalie alza la mano para callarla

-¿Quién dijo que lo iba a cambiar? me enciende mucho verlos juntos montándoselo - lanza un fuerte gemido

_¿de donde saca tanta cosa como esta?_

los chiflidos no se hacen esperar y empiezan los gritos del grupo de holgazanes de atrás. volteo molesto.

-sigan corriendo, aquí no hay nada que ver... Steve yo que tu no le miraría el trasero y menos con su dueño presente.

-yo no tengo dueño - me susurra molesta Rosalie

-¿A quien crees que estas mirando "babas Steve"? - Rugió el autonombrado dueño - corre a menos que quieras ser "el empalado Steve"

-fíjate que no haya palos cerca - le digo a Jasper antes de volver mi atención a las mujeres

Tanya seguía mirando a Rosalie boquiabierta y Rosalie no podría sonreír más

-¿tu insípida ex, sabe sobre esto? - dice Tanya hacia mi con una sonrisa socarrona después de sobreponerse.

Aprieto los dientes nuevamente.

-sabe lo que necesita saber - Rosalie responde por mi.

Tanya sonríe satisfecha

-ah... entonces es por eso, había escuchado que Bella hace todo lo posible de convencer al director de expulsarlos, sobre todo a ti Edward

-¿has escuchado? ¿no será que tu eres la que ha dicho eso por todo el campus?.

Rosalie se quita sobre mi y trata de avanzar para atacarla, pero consigo detenerla a tiempo

-¿Por qué no vas con tu cirujano, le pides que te ponga agua en las nalgas como lo hizo con tus tetas y nos dejas en paz, zorra instigadora?

-¡ni creas que esto se queda así! - roja de la ira, Tanya empieza a retroceder - Eddie, cuando te dejes de rodear por tanta basura, llámame

se atreve a mandarme un beso y se va moviendo exageradamente las carreras

-odio a esas que solo están zorreando - susurra Rosalie para si misma

Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo en que veo a la Rosalie como es, sin mascara.. sin que quiera aparentar ser una interesada del beneficio personal ya sea monetario o entretenimiento. obviamente tanto sus amigas como su novio tienen más oportunidades de verlo, pero hasta Jasper y yo solo podemos una que otra ocasión.

-¿Qué? - pregunta incomoda ante nuestras caras sonrientes.

-nada.. ¿sabes algo sobre Jacob Black? - cambio al tema que me interesa

-puede ser - la miro molesto - pero no te diré todo, porque luego la agarras contra la mensajera caliente

Asi que se quiere lavar las manos.

-dudo que solo seas la mensajera - dice Jasper de acuerdo conmigo

Rosalie lo mira entrecerrando los ojos y le da una micro-sonrisa que apenas logro percibir

- 1:30 en el árbol favorito de Bella, si quieren - no deja de mirarlo en ningún momento.

_¿el ambiente esta un poco tenso o solo me lo imagino?_

Carraspeo llamando su atención.

-¿tienes algo que ver en esto? - pregunto directamente

Rosalie solo suelta una carcajada y se va

-A que es tierna... - dice Emmett, se nota que esta enamorado

-claro, por que no... - respondemos tanto Jasper como yo.

el sonido de mi celular nos sorprende

-para que veas que no soy mala... - dice rápido Rosalie antes de colgar

no pasa mucho antes de recibir un mensaje suyo, lo abro y es una foto de...

_¡¿Jasper?!_

* * *

**_cerca de 3 horas sentada como indio y decir que estoy entumida se queda corto...  
_**

**_a lo que voy, es que espero que este lo suficientemente agradable para que no me maten... mis piernas ya lo quieren hacer u.u_**

**_muchas gracias por sus reviews y demás .. quedan 2 capítulos y un pequeño extra (no epilogo)_**

**_Cuídense el montonal_**

**_Aily Cullen P ;3_**

_(pienso cambiar el nick,no estoy segura)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: _los personajes de esta historia no me pertenesen, le pertenecen a la talentosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los utilizo (mientras me congelo), en mis historias locas (una más que la anterior XD)_**

* * *

-Entonces ¿vas a ir? pregunta entrando a la habitación detrás de mi, mi buen amigo Jass. el otro amigo venia justo después de este, con una sonrisa mal disimulada. ni idea de lo que le pase, ha estado así de risueño desde que entramos al edificio.

Suspiro con fuerza.

-No se si debiera. si voy, Bella me va a matar y si no, yo tendré que matarlo a él después.

-Tienes que defender lo que es tuyo - soltó el grandote - a quien le importa lo que piensa a Bella.

-A él, idiota, sobretodo si la quiere recuperar - Jasper le avienta un bote de jugo vacío a la cabeza.

-Oye... - se empieza a quejar Emmett pero de la nada se calla y sonríe.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa?, llevas rato actuando extraño - y eso si que es decir mucho

-Nada - sonríe como si hubiera encontrado la llave del vestidor de mujeres poco antes de finalizar el entrenamiento - es solo que he pensado que podrías comprarle a Bella unos zapatos.

_¿Zapatos?._

-Si, unos rojos con suela negra, muy brillosos y altos como de 10 cm... ¡ah! y con adornos como púas en el tacón - que descripción tan detallada ¿Dónde los habrá visto? ¿Dónde los he visto yo?.

-Imposible, Alice tiene unos así. por más que quiera a Bella, Alice la mataría si la ve con unos zapatos iguales.

¿Desde cuanto mis mejores amigos tienen un fetiche por los zapatos? porque no se me ocurre otra razón para que de la noche a la mañana sea un tema de conversación entre nosotros.

-¿Y tu como lo sabes? - pregunto aun confuso.

Lo veo tragar saliva.

-Si Whitlock, ¿Cómo lo sabes? - Emmett se le acerca como si lo acechara.

Jasper se va al otro lado de la habitación y empieza rebuscar entre su librero.

_¿Pero qué se traerá este par?._

-Me van diciendo ya mismo que demonios es lo que esta ocurriendo, no estoy para que anden con su jueguitos tontos.

-Como si no supieras - Emmet se cruza de brazos frente a mi.

-No tengo ni la más remota idea de lo que hablas.

-Ahora me vas a negar que tienes en tu celular una foto de Jasper, alias la caperucita roja dominatrix.

-¡¿Qué tu que?! ¡No, no, no! .

Y yo creyendo que la había logrado sacar esa imagen de mi cabeza, pero esta vuelve en a mi en 1, 2 por 3.

_ ¡Aaaah!._

-¡¿Cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no tomes mi teléfono?!.

-¡¿Por qué tienes una foto mía en tu teléfono?! - me pregunto de donde saca la fuerza para gritar, parece apunto de desmayarse, su frente esta llena de lo que a mi parecer es sudor frio.

-¡Me la ha enviado Rosalie en la mañana! ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera?.

-¡Eliminarla!.

-¡Oh, disculpa, estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de no quedar traumatizado!.

-¡Edward tiene razón, ahora nuestros ojos han sido gravemente heridos!.

-¡Tu por metomentodo!- soltamos los dos.

-Ahora la arremeten contra mi, yo no fui el que jugó a las barbies malas de cuerpo entero - se deja caer en el sillón.

Igualmente Jasper se sienta y se cubre la cara con las manos.

-Es cosa de Alice, le gusta que sea su modelo... y no creo que tenga que decir más.

_No es como si quisiéramos saber más._

Me doy palmadas en la cabeza, con suerte podre volver a dejar todo este en el fondo de mi mente.

-Volviendo al tema de regalo a Bella, ¿Saben que le puedo dar? - Emmett nos mira suplicante.

-¿Y tu por que le tienes que dar algo?.

-Ella es mala amigo - su cara se horroriza - el otro día me acorralo cerca de los baños y me amenazo.

No me cuesta creerlo, Bella puede llegar a tener un pésimo carácter.

-¿Te amenazó? si fuera alguna de las otras dos te lo creería, pero no Bella - dice Jasper alzando la cabeza.

-Si las más dulces son las peores, me dijo: " me debes una McCarty, asi que... me compras un buen regalo ó tendrás el peor fin de semana que hayas tenido, y créeme vas a llorar. nadie me quita el novio sin pagar las consecuencias".

Jasper se suelta a reír.

-De seguro estaba de broma ¿cierto Edward?.

Ambos me miran, uno expectante y otro como si pensara "ni que fuera Rosalie".

-yo que tu, compraría el regalo.

-¡Ves! - Jasper pone los ojos en blanco.

Miro el reloj en la pared, tengo más de media hora antes de la "cita" de Bella.

-Tengo cosas que hacer, los veo frente a la dirección en media hora - digo estirándome.

-¿Entonces irás?

-Si, si.

No termino de salir del cuarto cuando escucho a Emmett preguntar:

-Hey, Jass... ¿podrías enseñarme a modelar?.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_¿Dónde se supone que esta ese par? hace 10 minutos que tuvieron que llegar._

Hace rato que vi llegar a Black tan sonriente como su boca socarrona se lo permite, pero ni sus luces ni de Emmett ni de Jasper.

Pensé en llamarles, pero bruto 1 me quito el teléfono por andar de fisgón.

_No, no... y no bloquea esos recuerdos, entre mas rápido los olvides, mejor para tu salud mental._

-¿Que nos perdimos? - pregunta bruto 2 a mis espaldas.

-Una golpiza si es que llegaban 5 minutos más tarde.

-No te sulfures, que aun ni llega Bella - dice Emmett sacando unos binoculares - ¿Y que se supone que a haremos? ¿Hacerles guardia mientras se revisan las amígdalas?.

Aprieto la mandíbula.

-Mejor retoma tus clases de modelo y cállate de una buena vez.

-Allí va - nos alerta Jasper - no esta muy arreglada, eso es bueno.

Para mi esta igual de hermosa que siempre, con sus mejillas ruborizadas y sus ojos destellando (por la luz de el sol, no por ese perro de allá).

-Una gota de agua en el desierto, es lo que es.

-Si, lo que digas ¿Pero que vamos a hacer?.

-Voy a ir hacia allá.

-¿Así, como si nada? - Jasper me mira como si estuviera loco - te comerá vivo

-Se supone que yo no se nada, va a ser un encuentro casual y... - Emmett sacude mi hombro con fuerza.

-Pues sera mejor que pienses otra excusa, Bella esta mirando hacia acá.

_¿Qué?._

Miro en su dirección y si, esta mirándonos, más bien imaginando nuestras muertes.

-Maldición Edward, ahora tendré que comprar un regalo muy caro.

-Agrégale mi nombre a la tarjeta - dice Jasper a mi lado.

_Bueno, ya no tengo el efecto sorpresa._

Me levanto de un tirón y camino en dirección del árbol. los ojos de Bella se abren en sorpresa al principio, seguido de una molestia mayor.

Black esta apoyado en el árbol, así que no me ir hacia ellos.

-¡Hola! por fin te encuentro Bella ¿No es extraño que compartiendo casi todo el itinerario no nos hayamos visto?.

Me paro justo al lado de Black, ignorándolo.

-E-Edward...-puedo ver como trata de ocultar su molestia- es un campus muy grande así que no es de extrañar, además has de estar muy ocupado con TUS "amigos".

Sus hombros están tensos y la veo apretar los puños. dudo que, el que los elimine como amigos en facebook es el mayor de sus problemas.

Escucho un carraspeo a mi lado.

-Oh, que pena Black no te reconocí - me es fácil fingir una sonrisa - pero vaya que has cambiado, antes eras un fideo andante.

-Edward - la escucho rechinar los dientes.

-¿No fuiste tu el que no podía cargar ni 3 pequeños balones? - el muy imbécil sonríe.

-Soy el Capitán del equipo, por si no sabias, claro.

-Y yo el que reparo la camioneta de Bella ya que su Ex-novio quiso jugar al sabelotodo.

-Soy su... - lo empujo contra el árbol con fuerza.

-¡Basta! ¿Qué pasa con ustedes? ¿Quieren comparar astas o que? - nos da a ambos un manotazo.

-¡Tu eres mi nada! no creo tener que recordarte la razón - me avienta a un lado y toma el brazo de Black - y tu ven conmigo.

Un Black extrañado por su reacción asiente con la cabeza.

Trato de controlar mi coraje al verlos caminar a lo lejos pero no lo soporto mucho.

_¡Aaaah!_

suelto varios golpes contra el árbol y una que otra hoja cae en mi cabeza.

-Pronto acabara, pronto acabara - me repito una y otra vez.

-¡Pues esto comienza! - la voz molesta de mi hermana me toma de sorpresa termino golpeándome el hombro.

_¡Ouch! hoy no es mi día._

Me giro molesto.

-Alice no es buen momento para... .

-¡Edward Anthony Cullen Masen, mas vale que me vayas explicando! ¡¿Por qué razón Emmett no para de tomarle el pelo a Jasper con preguntas de modelaje?!.

Por extraño que parezca, Emmett muestra verdadero interés en ello. pero dudo que Alice lo crea así.

-¡Me vas parando eso! ¿Entendiste?.

-Pero... .

He acerca con rapidez, toma mi cuello y lo jala a su altura.

-Haz algo o todo mundo sabrá quien fue mi primer modelo barbie. - trago en seco.

_Si, hoy no es mi día._

* * *

**_ De verdad, disculpen la tardanza, lo bueno es que ya es el penultimo capitulo, sin contar el extra  
_**

**_(mis horarios para usar la computadora son cada más raros =_=)_**

**_espero que les agrade lo que les he traído y no ser causante de alguna que otra muerte_**

**_(que extrañas manías tienes Alice... ¡las personas no son juguetes!)_**

**_¡cuidense mucho!_**

_****__Aily Cullen P ;3_ (me estoy congelando**)**  



	7. no es capitulo

¡Hola y feliz 2014!

Nunca he hecho una nota, tanto porque según tengo entendido no esta exactamente permitido, como porque aunque se que me atraso en subir, siempre he tenido la idea en que al día siguiente terminare el capitulo.

pero en esta ocasión me veo sin otra salida ya que ahora si estoy segura que no podre hacerlo en aproximadamente 2 meses, aunque no esta muy definido.

Hace un tiempo se me detecto un quiste ovárico. El pasado 4 de enero fui internada por urgencia y terminaron sacándolo con un peso de casi un kilo y después de los análisis notaron que mi ya existente anemia era ahora muy fuerte.

Dios bendiga al doctor, que es todo un encanto, pero me dejo ahí en cerrada varios días (sin libros, solo visitas de dos horas, bebes llorando por todos lados. Y ni siquiera tenia reloj) si, es bueno que sea meticuloso con la salud de sus pacientes, pero yo de paciencia tengo poca.

Pero bueno...

solo quiero agradecer a los que han pasado por mis historias y si no es mucho pedir, un poco más de paciencia que se que me han tenido.

(y yo pensando que ya por fin iba a lograr terminar una historia aunque fuera mini, pero eso tendra que esperar)

Mis mejores deseos para todos, sobretodo en el amor... mendigo, como se da a desear.

Cuídense mucho

Aily P Cullen


End file.
